Actuators are used in myriad devices and systems. For example, many vehicles including, for example, aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, and numerous other terrestrial and non-terrestrial vehicles, include one or more actuators to effect the movement of various control surfaces or components. In many applications such as, for example, aircraft flight surface control systems and missile thrust vector control systems, electromechanical actuators (EMAs) are used. An EMA typically includes an electric motor that, when properly energized, supplies a torque to a suitable actuation device, which in turn positions a control surface or component.
In some applications, there is a need for an EMA having a linear output along an axis that is orthogonal to the motor axis. Presently known EMAs that has such an output include a single EM device, such as a motor or voice coil, and a relatively complex mechanical linkage, such as a worm gear, to locate the output back to the axially central position. Although these known EMAs are generally useful, the complex mechanical linkage can adversely impact overall system weight, size, and cost.
Hence, there is a need for an EMA actuator that provides an output along an axis that is orthogonal to the motor axis without relying on a relatively complex mechanical linkage. The present invention addresses at least this need.